


<Summer Magic>.03

by agens0612



Series: 【Seulrene】Summer Magic [3]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 23:31:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21226055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agens0612/pseuds/agens0612





	.03

*時間線來說接續.01

-

我們總把太過熟悉的另一半當成是家人了，可一不小心就變成很像家人的，別人。

\-----------------------------------------------------------

在不知道能不能算是吵架的夜晚過去了以後，我們都忙著應付交換靈魂帶來的困擾，幸好我們是相同的職業，正好也不在回歸的時期，交換靈魂後的這幾天倒是沒有遇上什麼特別的困難，雖然每天早上親吻自己的額頭的感覺是有些怪異沒錯。

在節目上要打招呼的時候，歐尼還是會不小心脫口而出：「2,3!...」，我就要趕快用更大的聲音蓋過去，有一次秀英還被我的音量嚇得高舉雙手萬歲了一下。

或是在宿舍時，成員們看到我在大口吃肉，而歐尼用我的外表吃青菜的時候也會震驚的說不出話。

還有金藝琳昨天不小心聽見我叫歐尼的時候，還賊笑著問我們是不是在玩那種角色扮演遊戲，說到「角色扮演」的時候臉上還掛著詭異的笑容，我是不明白這到底有什麼好笑的？

雖然說沒什麼特別困難的地方，但今天還是讓我有些焦慮。

首先是我得去柱現歐尼的個人行程，這倒是還好，只要事先跟歐尼討論好腳本上的問題就OK了。

比較麻煩的是相同時間，柱現歐尼得代替我回家，前陣子和家裡約好了今天要吃飯，然而這是無法事先演練的。

也許是太過焦慮了，我在待機室等待時幾乎沒說話。

一起來錄製「91line特輯」的初瓏歐尼跟頌樂歐尼以為我是心情不好，像是在怕氣氛尷尬一樣，兩個人一直在講有趣的事情。

「頌樂你知道嗎，上次我們錄節目的時候出外景去一個寺廟，那個寺廟超神祕的，據說非常靈驗，求的事都會成真哦。」

「真的假的，什麼都可以許願嗎？」

「阿，當然不行啦，那邊的廟說，只能求曾經發生過的事，也就是有可能發生的，那種中樂透或者是希望什麼疾病突然好起來的是絕對不能的。」

「真可惜，原本還想許怎麼樣都吃不胖的願望哈哈。」

-

主持人大致上的問題都和腳本上寫的差不多，再加上我機靈有神的反應，錄製順利的結束了。

在等經紀人的時候，突然被一個低沉的男性聲音叫住，那人的面容精緻，身材瘦瘦高高的，只是穿著簡單的白襯衫和牛仔褲也很好看。

我嚇了一跳，花了幾秒鐘才反應過來是一個歌手前輩，在錄製的場合碰過幾次面的，但從來沒有過交談的機會。

傳聞中是一個人很溫暖也很正直的前輩，只是柱現歐尼跟這個前輩認識嗎？怎麼從來沒聽她提起過。

「柱現xi，上次給你的那個…，你看了嗎？」

「嗯…還沒有。」不知道該怎麼反應，我選擇了比較安全的回答。

「這樣啊…那你看完以後再聯絡我，不用有壓力，我會等你的回覆。」

「嗯。」

「阿這個，請你喝，這家的奶茶做的不錯，我記得你不喝咖啡的。」

「謝謝。」

前輩帶著有點尷尬卻又不失禮貌的微笑，伸手向我遞來一杯溫熱的飲料，實在讓人無法拒絕，我還在煩惱怎麼結束這個對話的時候，經紀人即時出現拯救了我。

保姆車晃呀晃的，街燈以飛快的速度一下子出現，下一秒鐘光亮又暈開在夜色裡，像是一閃即逝的流星。

我手裡還拿著前輩送的熱奶茶，溫暖卻不會過燙的溫度是春日裡的和煦陽光，和前輩給人的感覺一樣舒服，但還是絲毫沒有緩和我內心正在打架的小宇宙。

是送給柱現歐尼的熱奶茶。

歐尼跟前輩什麼時候認識的呢，他們很熟嗎？

連歐尼不愛喝咖啡都知道呢。

交給她的東西是什麼呢？

怎麼就，從來沒有跟我說過呢。

是忘了說嗎，還是…

平心而論，前輩感覺是一個擁有很好條件的人，亮眼的外型，溫和的氣質。

哼，說不定私底下個性很差也說不定呢。

嘖，我在想什麼呢，根本不認識人家，還說什麼個性。

可是前輩的確是那種，如果跟歐尼明天以緋聞的關係上了新聞頭條，所有人都會留言說好般配的程度……。

手機的震動聲打斷了我亂七八糟的思緒，因為方便我跟經紀人聯絡，還有歐尼要去我家，所以今天連手機也換過來了。

我稍微瞄了一眼螢幕，不需要滑開就能看到上頭顯示著簡訊的概要文字。

腦袋瞬間當機了幾秒，身上的細胞也跟著怠工了好幾個片刻。

我慌忙的開窗，試著讓保姆車上的空氣流通一些，但只是讓我更窒息。

未知的號碼，簡單的五個字。

「好想你，柱現。」

我幾乎都要分不清是哪一件事情讓我比較難過，是向柱現歐尼示好的帥氣前輩，還是這封突如其來的簡訊。

這兩者有一個共同點，而我似乎是為了那個共同點才心痛的。

不管是前輩，還是簡訊，柱現歐尼從來都沒對我提過。

從來沒有。

我深深吸了一口氣，往前拍了拍經紀人的椅墊。

「歐巴，能讓我前面下車嗎？」

\-----------------------------------------------------------

我猶豫了幾分鐘，才打開瑟琪的手機。

平常我們也會用彼此的手機，不過只是限於偶爾拿來拍照，即使我們都知道對方的密碼，但裡面的通話、訊息內容，幾乎從來不過問。

一方面是信任，另一方面是實在沒必要。

我們幾乎24小時都在一起嘛，難道會有什麼是我不知道的嗎？

一定是搭車去瑟琪家的路上太無聊了，我才會這樣胡思亂想。

李宣美三個字突兀的掠過腦海，還有那天瑟琪鬼鬼祟祟在床上用手機聊天的表情。

越想越生氣。

就看一下好了，反正瑟琪也沒有說過不能看的。

我幾乎是一氣呵成的完成這些動作。

首先是輸入密碼，嗯，是我的生日，然後找到通訊軟體後點開。

與想像的不同，情況有些奇怪。

我的手指急忙的上下翻閱她的對話紀錄，就是沒看到李宣美的名字，我只好跳出去好友名單找尋聯絡資訊，然後開啟聊天視窗。

喀蹬一聲，心跳瞬間漏了一拍。

是空白的。

空白的？

怎麼會是空白的？

他們不可能從沒聊天過，記得在去斯洛文尼亞的時候，瑟琪還發過照片給她的。

那天我也確實看見她聊天的對象是李宣美沒錯啊。

那麼剩下的答案只有一個，顯而易見的。

康瑟琪把她跟李宣美的對話都刪掉了，在把手機交換之前。

甚至還把李宣美的對話提醒關閉了。

在聊什麼呢。

為什麼刪除了呢。

是什麼不能讓我知道的。

全身好像瞬間失去了力氣，我癱軟著倚在車窗上，任憑一巔一巔的車子會讓窗戶和頭偶爾撞擊，然而那一瞬間我竟然連痛也感覺不到。

早先埋下的種子頃刻間得到了水分和陽光，在心底生根發芽的速度快得驚人，就這樣放任不管的話，有一天會不會就那樣把心刺穿了呢。

-

「唉唷我們公主！」

瑟琪的爸爸和瑟琪長的很像，連笑起來時嘴角上揚的弧度都有幾分相似，是總讓人感覺溫暖和容易親近的氣質，讓我有些恍惚。

吃飯的氛圍很輕鬆，從工作的話題到要注意身體健康的關心，既溫馨又愉快。每次見到瑟琪的家人們時不難感受到他們對瑟琪的寵愛，不過像這樣轉換角色才更明白，平時感受到的那些不過是萬分之一而已。

用掌上明珠這句成語來形容，再精準不過了。

應該要欣然接受的，可今天我卻感覺有些不安，特別是關於戀愛問題的時候。

我們的戀情並沒有公開，除了成員以及圈內的極少數好友以外，幾乎沒什麼人知道，更別說是家人了。

「瑟琪阿，最近有交男朋友嗎？」

「沒、沒有阿。」

「不是一直都沒談過戀愛嗎？也是要找時間戀愛阿，不要太晚結婚，總是要有人照顧你的。」瑟琪的媽媽一邊收拾著碗盤一邊念著。

「不過要小心才行阿，遇到不好的人要跟爸爸說，爸爸幫你教訓他，知道嗎我們公主？」

瑟琪的爸爸把目光從電視機移開，轉頭真摯的看著我，我卻有些慌張的想別過頭，只是敷衍的應答。

「嗯。」

明明我自己回大邱的時候家人也會問到的，長輩嘛，會關心這樣的事情也是難免的，怎麼今天就突然心虛了起來。

可是當她的家人用關心的眼神望著我時，我竟然有種做錯事的愧疚感。

瑟琪的爸爸說的「不好的人」，不曉得是否也包括我呢。

會很傷心的吧。

如果他們知道瑟琪正在與我交往的話，還會像這樣笑得開心嗎。

而他們難過的話，瑟琪又會有多心痛呢。

我幾乎都要分不清是哪一件事情讓我比較傷心，是康瑟琪把李宣美的對話紀錄刪除，還是她對媽媽說自己還沒有談過戀愛。

這兩者並沒有共通點，可我還是打從心底感覺到一絲酸澀。

只是不管是消失了的對話，還是關於未來的想法，瑟琪從來都沒跟我聊過隻字片語。

從來沒有。

想到她似乎偷偷隱瞞了些什麼，我就有些想哭了。

想著想著，在口袋的手機發出了清脆而短促的聲音。

咦，我的號碼？

「柱現歐尼，我在樓下等你，結束後一起回宿舍。」

\-----------------------------------------------------------

「怎麼來了？你沒回宿舍嗎？」裴柱現看著還帶著妝髮的康瑟琪。

「我…我想說來接歐尼…」

「歐尼…吃飯吃的順不順利…」

不對勁，康瑟琪低著頭支支吾吾的樣子，連看都不敢看眼前的人一眼，裴柱現知道，康瑟琪這樣反常的行為一定有什麼原因。

裴柱現雙手交叉，用質問的眼神盯著她看。

「說實話，為什麼來？」

「歐尼，我…那個…手機…」

裴柱現心涼了半截。

原來是為了趕快拿回自己的手機所以來的嗎？就這麼著急嗎。

「拿去。」

她從口袋拿出手機，塞到康瑟琪手上，康瑟琪的臉上看不出表情的變化，依然維持著那副欲言又止又有點委屈的模樣。

到底在委屈什麼？

裴柱現想到康瑟琪專程來只是要拿回手機就一肚子火，快步走過康瑟琪身旁，去路邊準備要叫計程車，沒想到康瑟琪下一秒就從背後把自己擁進懷裡，聲音聽起來還有幾分…哽咽。

「歐尼我…」

話都還沒說完，身後卻傳來一個熟悉的聲音。

「我們公主！怎麼還沒回去站在這裡啊？這是…柱現嗎？」

是爸爸。

康瑟琪背脊一涼，下意識的放開剛才還緊緊扣住裴柱現腰部的雙手後回頭，當然也就錯過裴柱現臉上一閃而過的失落。

「柱現啊，怎麼這麼晚來這裡，待會你們還有行程嗎？」

「阿…沒有行程，是我有點急事找歐…找瑟琪。」

「這樣啊，也是有可能啦，這麼晚了，不過畢竟你們是關係很好的姊妹嘛…。」

康瑟琪從爸爸略微皺著的眉頭就知道，爸爸正對眼前的情況懷疑些什麼，但因為禮貌所以語帶保留，難道剛才的擁抱被看到了嗎？

一緊張就前言不對後語的習慣跟自己一模一樣。

不知道是哪根筋不對。

也許是想到那個交往十年卻分手的好友對自己說過的警告。

也許是想到那個今天遇到的風度翩翩的帥氣前輩。

也許是想到那封奇奇怪怪的簡訊。

姊妹。

我們才不是什麼姊妹。

說是被忌妒和不安沖昏頭了也好，或是不想欺騙家人也好，一股衝動湧了上來。

康瑟琪顧不得現在是在裴柱現的外表下，深深的吸了一口氣後就抬頭對上自己父親的目光，聲音有些顫抖。

「其實…其實我們除了是姊姊與妹妹的關係之外，也是－」

也是戀人。

康瑟琪正要脫口之際，手腕突然被一陣溫暖包覆，裴柱現看了康瑟琪一眼，並用力握住她的手示意她打住，然後把她的話接了下去。

只是好像和自己想像得不太一樣。

「也是很好的朋友。」

康瑟琪聽見自己的聲音虛無的消散在空氣中。

好像瞬間回到了溺水的夢境裡，黑暗無預警的圍繞過來，世界靜的只剩下自己的心跳聲。

不斷下沉，無法呼吸。

-

我們總以為太過熟悉的另一半是家人了，所以有些事情選擇不說，想把脆弱都留給自己，自以為是的體貼，讓戀人到頭來變成很像家人的，別人。


End file.
